Level (XC1)
The level of characters in Xenoblade Chronicles indicates how high their stats are and how well they will do against other enemies. The higher the enemy's level, the harder it will be to hit the enemy or evade its attacks. Enemies that use sight, sound or ether detection will ignore the party, if they are 6 or more levels lower than the party leader and will only attack if the party attacks the enemy. However, Unique Monsters, Bosses and certain Story Exclusive Enemies (such as those in High Entia Tomb) will detect and attack the party, regardless of how high the party's level is, compared to the enemy. The maximum level for party members is 99, and the maximum level for enemies is 120. Danger Levels Depending on the level difference between the party and the enemy, the danger levels will apply with either higher or lower agility to the party or the enemy. The more important the difference between the enemy's and party's levels is, the harder it will be to hit the enemy or to evade their attacks. Conversely, the lower the levels difference is, the easier it will be to hit the enemy or to evade their attacks. The enemy's danger level will be indicated by a certain colour on its target window, along with its penalties, as shown below. Red: Danger (6+ Levels higher) These enemies are 6+ levels higher than the leader. The battle members are subjected to penalties such as hit rate, evade rate, block rate, damage resistance, and weapon damage. Compared to the enemies with white tags (see #3), the damage resistance of affected battle members is reduced by 100% (i.e. receives double the normal damage). Weapon damage is decreased by 50%. The hit rate, evade rate, and block rate penalties depends on the level gap between the battle members and the enemy. There is a 50% EXP and AP bonus for defeating a "red" enemy, and the amount of SP received is 20. All Superbosses except Final Marcus will be this level even when party members are at level 99. These enemies require Night Vision and Agility Up in order to win. *6 levels: -120% hit rate, -120% evade rate, -66% ether hit rate, -30% block rate *7 levels: -140% hit rate, -140% evade rate, -77% ether hit rate, -35% block rate *8 levels: -160% hit rate, -160% evade rate, -88% ether hit rate, -40% block rate *9 levels: -180% hit rate, -180% evade rate, -99% ether hit rate, -45% block rate *10+ levels: -200% hit rate, -200% evade rate, -110% ether hit rate, -50%+ block rate. Block rate is decreased by -5% per additional level. Example: If the enemy is 11 levels higher, block rate penalty is -55%. Maximum block rate penalty is -100%. Yellow: Strong (3-5 Levels higher) These enemies are 3-5 levels higher than the leader. The battle members are subjected to penalties except they are significantly less harsh. Compared to the enemies with white tags (see #3), the damage resistance of affected battle members is reduced by 50%. Weapon damage is decreased by 25%. The hit rate, evade rate, and block rate penalties depends on the level gap between the battle members and the enemy. There is a 25% EXP and AP bonus for defeating a "yellow" enemy, and the amount of SP received is 15. *3 levels: -24% hit rate, -24% evade rate, -18% ether hit rate, -15% block rate *4 levels: -32% hit rate, -32% evade rate, -24% ether hit rate, -20% block rate *5 levels: -40% hit rate, -40% evade rate, -32% ether hit rate, -25% block rate White: Equal (0-2 Levels higher or lower) These enemies are stronger or weaker than the leader by 2 levels. Enemies and battle members both have normal stats and this level difference is more suited for beginners. Enemies will only have an increase or decrease in block rate, depending on their level. Defeating an enemy with a "white" enemy window results in acquiring regular amount of EXP and AP, and the amount of SP received is 10. *2 levels higher: ±0% hit rate, ±0% evade rate, ±0% ether hit rate, -10% block rate *1 level higher: ±0% hit rate, ±0% evade rate, ±0% ether hit rate, -5% block rate *0 levels: ±0% hit rate, ±0% evade rate, ±0% ether hit rate, ±0% block rate *1 level lower: ±0% hit rate, ±0% evade rate, ±0% ether hit rate, +5% block rate *2 levels lower: ±0% hit rate, ±0% evade rate, ±0% ether hit rate, +10% block rate Blue: Weak (3-5 Levels lower) These enemies are 3-5 levels weaker than the leader. The stat bonuses granted by the battle members are exactly the opposite of the stat penalties for fighting enemies with yellow tags. Defeating a "blue" enemy results in acquiring 50% less EXP and AP, and the amount of SP received is 5. *3 levels: +24% hit rate, +24% evade rate, +18% ether hit rate, +15% block rate *4 levels: +32% hit rate, +32% evade rate, +24% ether hit rate, +20% block rate *5 levels: +40% hit rate, +40% evade rate, +32% ether hit rate, +25% block rate Black: Easy (6+ Levels lower) These enemies are 6+ levels weaker than the leader. Enemies that have a detection type, such as sight, sound or ether, will ignore the party and will not attack unless the party attacks the enemy. However, Unique Monsters, bosses and certain Story Exclusive Enemies will attack the party upon detection, regardless of level difference. The stat bonuses granted by the battle members are exactly the opposite of the stat penalties for fighting enemies with red tags. If the enemies are at least 10 levels weaker, then the weapon damage is doubled (increased by 100%). Defeating a "black" enemy results in acquiring 90% less EXP and AP, and the amount of SP received is 1. *6 levels: +120% hit rate, +120% evade rate, +66% ether hit rate, +30% block rate *7 levels: +140% hit rate, +140% evade rate, +77% ether hit rate, +35% block rate *8 levels: +160% hit rate, +160% evade rate, +88% ether hit rate, +40% block rate *9 levels: +180% hit rate, +180% evade rate, +99% ether hit rate, +45% block rate *10+ levels: +200% hit rate, +200% evade rate, +110% ether hit rate, +50%+ block rate. Block rate is increased by +5% per additional level. Example: If the enemy is 11 levels lower, block rate bonus is +55%. Maximum block rate bonus is +100%. Trivia * The enemy colours apply individually to each character - when the characters in the party are at different levels, they will each see an enemy with the colour appropriate to their own level. This can be particularly noticeable during a Chain Attack. * Some enemies use an Awakening aura that can temporarily increase their level. This may result in the change of the enemy's window colour. Category:XC1 Battle Flow Category:XC1 Stats